


VALVEPLUG Requests: Transformers Animated

by CybertronianCupid



Series: VALVEPLUG: Transformers Animated [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid
Summary: NSFW/Valveplug requests from our blog for TF: Animated Continuity
Series: VALVEPLUG: Transformers Animated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177481
Kudos: 5





	1. Dinobots in heat (Headcanons)

Assuming they’re sharing a partner, Snarl and Swoop let Grimlock go first, as he is the most possessive and, not to mention, the boss here.  
Individually, though…

 **Grimlock:** possessive, the roughest out of the three of them. He’s in it to fill you the hell up and oh does he have transfluid to spare! His style is fast and rough, so he makes sure to get you ready for his spike in advance, days before his heat hits even.  
For such a big bot he reaches overloads sooner than the other two, he can only go for 5, maybe 6 rounds. That’s only because his are so powerful, his frame just can’t keep up and he will end up knotting you on the 6th, before falling into recharge.   
When he wakes up from his nap, you better be ready for more ;) Cleaning up afterwards will take a looong while, since he could easily fill a pool with the amount he pumps out. 

**When his heat ends** , he is very soft and gentle with you, nibbling and rumbling and nuzzling into you, while holding you close to him. Especially if you let him know how much you enjoyed yourself and show you are fine.

**Swoop:** He’s sloppy and clumsy at first, but once he gets a rhythm going he’s very vocal and coos over you nonstop.  
A bit grabby, the first time he leaves a lot of scratches purely by accident and is very distressed after that heat ends. But, if his partner is into that, he’s gonna start marking to the point others will ask his human if they got attacked by a feral cat or a flock of birds. Tell them it was actually your mate and he will be puffing his chest proudly for days.  
It takes 15 rounds for his heat to become bearable, unlike Grim, though, his overloads are smaller and there is not nearly as much transfluid. He ends up humping his human for a while after that, trying to get more into them and will whine when he realizes he can’t.  
Will def fall asleep on top of them, chittering and with his hips twitching in his sleep.

 **When his heat ends,** Swoop will wrap you all up in his arms and give you nuzzles and whisper soft things to you. The next morning he might be more distant, but will come around as soon as you scratch him under his beak/chin.

**Snarl:** He’s softer, even in heat he wants to make sure you’re enjoying yourself, and is less confrontational than the other two. He enjoys a vocal partner and/or receiving smooches at the end of it all.  
With his spike it takes him around 8 rounds, with his valve 12, until he is spent and can finally rest.

 **When his heat ends** , his aftercare is so soft and snuggly, he tends to lick your face when he wakes up and cleans all of you as soon as you wake up, rumbling and kneading the sheets/pawing at you all the while. 


	2. Prowl x reader nsfw headcanons

  * Inside a tent/Camping grounds is where he enjoys fragging you the most
  * With that in mind, he is thrilled by the idea of someone almost catching sight of you two.
  * He is really into role play. Really into butt-plug/clip-on tails and ears.
  * Indulge him and let him imitate the wildlife of wherever the two of you are. Mating calls, especially if you answer him, are going straight to his array and you are in for a ride of a lifetime.
  * Let him claim you. The whole running through the forest while he chases you, pins you to the ground and then let him dom you so hard you will only be able to explain your state once the two of you return to base as “Got run over by a herd of reindeer”
  * If someone is near though, he will be a merciless tease. Completely quiet, as he was trained to be, but won’t hesitate to murmur in your ear about how you need to keep quiet, unless you want to explain this situation to whoever is near.




End file.
